Stuck Where You Don't Belong
by The Duck Man
Summary: connor has pretty much everything in his life set the way he wants it, until he trips into a closing anomaly. What happens in the anomaly? How does he get back?
1. Chapter 1

Stuck where you don't belong

CPOV (Connor point of view)

My life is just about perfect really…um…the only exception to my perfect world is Abby…

She is the only thing I want most, but of course, the anomalies are what keeps us busy.

Whenever the alarm sounds is when life plays our song, and every time just happens to be when I'm going to say something.

Until, you know, me being my geek self I tripped into a closing anomaly.

The story is actually pretty interesting…let me tell you about it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck where you don't belong

CPOV

"Hey Connor!" Abby yelled from the lab.

"Yes?" I yelled back from my station.

She came jogging out and told me all about her plants and how they were blooming even though they are from the Jurassic.

"This is when your supposed to tell me how genius I am" she said sarcastically.

"Oh yes Abs, Brilliant." I said connecting to wires.

My head only lifted when I heard the ever annoying alarm.

"A new anomaly boys and girls, les not make a complete dogs breakfast of this?" Lester said

"Sure" I said getting up and grabbing my coat from my desk.

"Yep" Cutter yelled.

As we got into the truck Abby looked at me differently. "What's wrong?"

"Am I really brilliant?" She asked.

"Yes Abby I think-" I started to say.

"Come on Sid and Annie, work to do remember?" Cutter said laughing

"Wow Cutter" Abby said laughing to.

I slumped a little and beat myself up inside for not saying it quick enough.

"Connor!" Abby called from the window next to me.

"Coming…" I sighed getting out of the truck.

I had barely noticed that the car moved, but apparently it did.

"Anomaly goes to the future" Becker briefed me.

"Who did you deduce that?"

" A predator came out of it earlier…killed two men…" Becker said walking quicker.

"Oh, ok…fair enough" I concluded.

I got, I guess, a little to close. Cause the last thing I remember is Abby yelling my name then trying to grab my shirt.

I had to force myself to breath. I fell onto the hard ground on the other side as the anomaly closed behind me…bad luck?

I think not…


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck where you don't belong

CPOV

As I came to on the other side I realized I was NOT in London any more.

Well technically I was, but not MY London.

"Good Morning Connor" Abby said walking towards me.

"Um, hello?" I replied slowly

"Silly, why do you say it so slowly?" she giggled

Abby is never like this when I'm being woken up.

"I don't know…I felt like it?" I said

"Oh" she giggled again. "So are we still on for today?"

"What?" I said rubbing my head

"the theatre? You do remember that we planned to go together, don't you?" she said concerned.

"Uh, oh, yeah. How could I forget?" I said sarcastically.

"Yay! For a second there I thought you forgot about your girlfriend" she said.

That caught me dead in my tracks. Ok now I have to be dreaming. Abby would never say that unless we were joking.

"What?" I laughed

"Me, your girlfriend? Your other half?" she said giggling again

"OK…Abby, where did you exactly find me this morning?"

"I didn't find you, your best friend did" she exclaimed

My eyes widened. "Who is my best friend?"

"Stephen, silly. Have you forgotten everything?" Abby joked

"Abs, I hate Stephen! And better yet, Stephens dead!" I said astonished

"Um, Connor? Are you feeling ok?" she said feeling my head

"I feel fine! You're the one who is talking crazy!" I said unusually annoyed

"Connor? Stephen is definitely alive and kicking, and he IS your best friend, right?"

"Uh…yeah…if you say so bunny…" I said slowly

Ok now I want to know where I am, and more importantly…when I am?


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck where you don't belong

CPOV

Ok so I have proved I'm not in London-err my London-anymore.

When Abby drove me to the ARC I realized that more then just my life was wrong.

The streets were red and the buildings were all neon colors.

"Um…this isn't good" I mumbled to myself in the quiet car.

"What's that Conn Conn?"

"Uh nothing my love, just observing something" I stuttered.

"O…k?" she said unsure

We finally pulled up to the ARC(which I may add is the only black building).

When I walked in everyone was greeting me with smiles and hand shakes.

"Good to have you back Dr. Temple" said one passing me

"Nice to see you again Temple" another yelled from down the hall.

"Abby" I whispered

"Yes"

"why are they all saying nice to see me and good to have me back?"

She looked at me puzzled. "Connor, did you hit your head?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

"Conn, you went through an anomaly a month ago. I thought you were dead…" she said

I felt a puzzled face come over me. "an anomaly? A month ago?"

"Yes…why?" Abby asked pulling me aside.

"we have to discuss something when we get back to the flat."

"Uh…ok?"

We walked the rest of the hallway until a arm wrapped around my neck.

I was facing the floor, Abby was laughing, and a voice said "your going to have to do better Connor."

I laughed uncomfortably as he let go of me.

"Stephen, holy…" I said standing back up straight

"Conn! I thought my best bud was gone for good man" he said hitting my arm.

"Uho….I bet….I just couldn't…uh stand being there" I said

"Hey Stephen, you should come over for tea tonight. Conn has something to tell us"

"Abby I-"

"GREAT! I will be there at 6. See ya then" he said walking away.

"Stephen-" I tried, but he was already to far away.

I glared at Abby. "Lucky I love you"

She frowned then quickly smiled.

We walked around the ARC just looking for a while till I came to the ADD

I sat down in the seat and felt the controls.

I could feel Abby. MY Abby. And she was so close.

"Conn?" she asked from behind me

I startled myself and stammered to get back up. "yeah, sorry, I was just um….memorizing the keys is all."

She looked at me until I heard a yell from the hall.

"Oi, get back to work Temple" cutter said.

My head cocked over to the side and my mouth dropped open.

"But your dead" I mumbled

Abby looked at me.

Cutter glared at me then went back into an office above the floor.

"Connor old pal" another voice called from the ramp

I looked and it was Lester…and he wasn't in his suit.

"So I need you and Abby to come with me to investigate this anomaly In a near by meadow."

My mind went blank. Then I realized.

THEY SWITCHED ROLES!

"Oh dear god…" I mumbled to myself


	5. Chapter 5

**Stuck where you don't belong**

**CPOV**

I paced the room.

The flat was quiet except for the sound of Abby laughing at the TV.

"what am I going to say…how am I going to explain it?" I kept saying to myself.

I finally walked out to Abby.

She saw me and muted the TV.

"Hey Conn! Stephen will be here any minute"

I smiled. "I know bunny, that's why I need to tell you this before he gets here…"

As I breathed in and she focused on me the door glided open and Stephens voice filled the air. "Hello my greatest friends!"

My eyes widened and I turned to face him.

I smirked a little "hey…buddy" I forced out.

"What's up?" he said sitting between Abby and I

"Nothing" I said turning to face the TV

"Conn was just about to tell me something" Abby said

"Abby no…" I started.

"What is it Connor? You can tell your best friend"

I got up and faced them both. "you are going to think im crazy…"

They both stared at me intently.

"look…the anomaly I came out of…was to a time that seems exactly like this…"

I looked down at my hands then back to them from under my fedora

"I am not from here…your Connor is probably in my time…and probably…destroying my life with my Abby"

Abby's face frowned.

"Stephen…your dead in my time…And cutter…he is dead to…Lester….is the boss and wears the suit…"

I looked back to my hands.

"Your mad…" Stephen said finally.

_**(SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Stuck where you don't belong**

**CPOV**

"I'm not mad Stephen…" I said

They looked at each other and then back at me.

Abby's eyes were full of hurt and uncertainty .

"Abby…I just….I just want to go back to my life" I said to reassure her.

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"the 'other' Abby?" she asked

"Yes I do…when I get back I'm going to try and marry her" I said sincerely.

I knew it hurt her when I said that. I could see her face droop even more.

"So I'm dead?" Stephen finally asked ignoring Abby's quiet, but apparent, sobs.

"Yes, you died some time ago…" I replied

He started for a second then repeated. "your mad"

"No I'm not…"

"He's telling the truth…I think" Abby finally chimed in.

Stephen got up from the couch and began to pace.

"So now what? Do you just stay here and adapt? Or do we wait for the anomaly to open and send you back? Where is OUR Connor?" Stephen questioned getting into my face.

"Stephen, please" I asked

"NO! I want to know what happens if we send you back? I want to know if I'm ever getting my best friend back!" he yelled.

"I know what you want, ok? I know how you feel right now, yeah? I'm dieing inside just being here! I want you guys to have your Connor back too. Because, honestly…I want to get the hell out of here…" I replied with anger.

Abby just sobbed lightly and curled her knees up to her chest.

"But where is our Connor?"

"I don't know! I really don't! he is probably in my time…or world…maybe he waltzed into the Jurassic!" I matched Stephens stance and tone.

Abby shook her head and ran upstairs to her room.

"Look what you did!" I yelled motioning to Abby's now fresh trail.

I pointed to the door. "Get out…" I sighed

His face hardened and turned away from me. As he walked out I fell to the couch.

My eyes welled up with tears. I knew I was causing heartache and love-loss.

I finally got up and went to Abby's aid.

"You ok?" I asked

She just stayed silent and stared out the window.

"Abby I-" I started

"Don't…save it for someone who cares" she interrupted.

I closed my mouth and sat next to her on the bed.

"Abby…I'm really sorry about what just happened"

"No your not…you just want to get home to your precious _Abby_" she said with a snicker.

I smiled a little. "I see…I do miss her…but she, isn't the only Abby"

She swiveled around to face me. "Conn…"

"Yes Abs"

She smiled and put her hand on my cheek.

I smiled and looked her in the eyes.

She breathed in and sniffled. Then she brought her lips to mine.

Her red lips were warm and much like my Abby's. not that I would know…

We kissed for 5 minutes straight. My hands found her waist when we came up for a breath.

She sat on my lap with her legs on both sides of my waist.

We laid back onto the bed as she started to unbutton my flannel shirt.

"Wait" I said grabbing her hands.

"What?"

"I…I can't"

"Can't or won't?" she asked sitting up

"Both" I said getting out from underneath her.

"Connor?"

I took my phone and ran down the steps of the flat.


	7. Chapter 7

Stuck where you don't belong

CPOV

I almost tripped down those steps trying to get away from temptation.

She was just too willing, wanting it. Not Abby…

I buttoned my shirt back up as I rushed.

I grabbed my coat and left my fedora.

The weather outside was nice but rain sprinkled the ground while I walked down the sidewalk.

"Please god" I thought. "Just open the anomaly again so I can go back home"

I thought of Abby and all the things I could have said to her. All the opportunities I had.

I love her and I couldn't tell her how I truly felt.

I walked through the light sprinkles that soon turned into hard down pour.

The rain beat down on my back and drenched my hair.

My clothes were sopping wet as I trudged through the world I didn't belong in.

I reached the park Abby and I used to sit in.

While I thought I walked inside to find the black bench in my world to be red and glistening in the wet weather.

I sat and heard a familiar voice. "Connor you're a geek"

It sounded so distant. It was almost as if it was a whisper.

"Cooonnneerr" the voice beckoned.

I turned my head quickly in the direction of the voice.

"Abby?" I inquired, but no answer.

I got up quickly. "ABBY!" I yelled into the open landscape surrounding me.

I screamed her name at least a dozen times with no answer.

"OK, I GET IT! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, YEAH? THIS IS MY PUNISHMENT FOR MUCKING ABOUT THROUGH TIME? IS THIS GODS DOING? CUZ IF IT IS, I DON'T BELIEVE THERE IS A GOD!"

My voice went hoarse as I slumped to my knees in the rain.

The drops pelted my face until I just blacked out completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Stuck where you don't belong

CPOV

I opened my eyes and tried to focus; all I saw was white ceiling.

I turned my head to the left only to see the thing that was causing a muffled beeping sound.

"Is he…? Are you sure?" a women's voice asked in the closeness of the room door.

I tried to turn my head the way of her voice but it was no use; I was stuck there.

"Abb's, he is a lost cause…Connor's gone…." I heard another voice.

But, I'm here? Why are they saying…oh yeah…that's right.

"But Stephen, he's right there!" I could hear her say desperately.

"That's not our Connor, and everyone knows it" he said sternly.

"Then what do we do with him?" she said quietly.

They went silent for a moment.

"We have to get him back to his own time somehow…." He said sully.

In my mind I thought "_great! You should get back by any means necessary! Ok, let them know your awake!"_

I rolled a bit and groaned a small bit so they could get the idea.

"Connor?" the women said coming to my side. It was Abby.

"They said he wouldn't be waking for a while longer" the man said, it turned out to be Stephen.

"Well he is up now so…" Abby said.

"Aaaaabbbbb…." I faked.

"I'm here Conn…I'm here" she said from my side.

"What happened?"

"I don't know Conn, you left and the police said they found you blacked out in the park" she explained.

"Oh…" I said looking down at the hospital gown.

"So Connor, you ready to go home?" Stephen asked.

"Home?" I asked not understanding.

"All the way home…" Abby said slowly.

I could feel my eyes get watery and my face get hot. "I…yes…"

**Please review!**


End file.
